loquendowikifandomcom_es-20200216-history
Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas
Microsoft Windows Steam 4 de enero de 2008 Xbox MacintoshGrand Theft Auto Trilogy Now Available for the Mac - Rockstar Games |género = Acción |serie =''Grand Theft Auto'' |anterior = Grand Theft Auto Advance |posterior = Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories |modo = 1 Jugador - Multijugador |clasificación = PEGI: 15px ESRB: 20px |plataforma = PC, PS2, Xbox360, Xbox, Mac |formato = DVD, CD |requisitos = |web = Página oficial }} Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas (abreviado comúnmente como GTA: SA, GTA: San Andreas o simplemente San Andreas) es un "Sandbox" desarrollado por Rockstar North. Es el tercer juego en 3D en la saga Grand Theft Auto, el quinto lanzamiento para consolas y el octavo en general de la serie. Lanzado originalmente para PlayStation 2 en octubre de 2004, el videojuego fue trasladado posteriormente a Xbox, Microsoft Windows y Macintosh, consiguiendo el éxito de la crítica comercial en las tres plataformas a nivel mundial y convirtiéndose en el videojuego más vendido en la historia de PlayStation 2. Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas precedió a Grand Theft Auto Advance y fue sucedido por Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories. El juego está inspirado en la cultura estadounidense de la década de los 90s. La trama se desarrolla en el estado ficticio de San Andreas, que abarca tres ciudades metropolitanas: Los Santos, San Fierro y Las Venturas (las cuales son parodias de Los Ángeles, San Francisco y Las Vegas). Ambientado en 1992, San Andreas gira en torno a un pandillero llamado Carl "CJ" Johnson que regresa a su hogar en Los Santos tras años en Liberty City después de conocer el asesinato de su madre. Cuando llega a Los Santos, CJ encuentra a sus viejos amigos y a su familia en estado de decadencia. Durante la historia, CJ averigua las causas de la muerte de su madre mientras trata de hacerse un hueco en su propio negocio criminal. Como en anteriores títulos de la serie, San Andreas está compuesto de varios elementos que van desde la conducción hasta la acción en tercera persona, mostrando un "mundo abierto" que le otorga al jugador un control total. Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas fue el videojuego más vendido para la videoconsola PlayStation 2 con 20,17 millones de copias, que ha sido el éxito más grande de Rockstar Games Inc. Jugabilidad Una de las diferencias más notables respecto a las entregas anteriores es el escenario, además de las opciones de personalización del personaje que van más allá del cambio de vestuario incluido en Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, ya que en esta entrega el cambio de ropa consiste en prendas individuales (piernas, torso, gorros, etc.) que se pueden comprar en las distintas tiendas en vez de varios trajes no combinables entre sí como ocurría en la edición anterior, además es posible el cambio de peinado así como de musculatura acudiendo a los lugares apropiados para ello, también es posible tatuar al personaje, en incluso puede engordar si se come demasiado y no se hace ejercicio, todos estos cambios tendrán repercusión en las estadísticas de "Sex-appeal" y "Respeto", por ejemplo cuanto más musculado este nuestro personaje más Sex-appeal tendrá, así como Respeto, el cual también ganará si viste con prendas de color verde (el color de los Grove Street Families), además la musculatura servirá para poder realizar mucho mejor las actividades físicas, si el personaje está muy musculado podrá trepar a muros alto y sus ataques infligirán más daño, si por el contrario está muy gordo le costará más trepar a muros altos y apenas podrá moverse, también existe la posibilidad de aprender nuevas técnicas de combate. También se puede personalizar el corte de cabello yendo a establecimientos, desde un rapado, hasta un afro. Ademas de todo esto existe la posibilidad de tunear o modificar algunos autos del juego visitando los debidos establecimientos de tuneo tales como: TransFender, Loco Low Co. y Wheel Arch Angels tales como para cambiar el color,poner alerones embellecedores,cambiar tubos de escape,cambiar rines entre otros. El personaje tendrá varias necesidades como comer, teniendo que acudir periódicamente a los lugares aptos para ello si no queremos que nuestro personaje muera de hambre, esto obviamente también afectará a las estadísticas de "Gordura" mencionadas anteriormente. Si lo haces lo suficientemente gordo, el juego te avisara periódicamente que necesitas bajar de peso, por un riesgo a sufrir un infarto. También el personaje podrá tener varias novias con las que podrá salir, además estas le compensarán de algún modo si su relación llega a buen nivel. Además ha aumentado considerablemente el número de misiones secundarias así como de mini-juegos y demás entretenimientos, por ejemplo se puede jugar al billar, al baloncesto, apostar en los casinos, discotecas, acudir a clubes de baile y participar en Triatlones. Por primera vez en la saga GTA el personaje tiene la habilidad de nadar, es posible tanto nadar como bucear por las aguas de San Andreas, esto también afectará a las características del personaje, ya que aumentará su capacidad pulmonar y su resistencia, e incluso su musculatura en ocasiones. Otro punto a mencionar es la mayor variedad en cuanto armas, esta edición contiene un mayor número de armas así como de objetos, pudiendo utilizar botes de spray, extintores o una cámara de fotos, Dildo, etc. (estaba disponible ya en GTA: Vice City pero tan solo en una misión). Es el primer juego de la saga donde es posible jugar con más de un jugador en el juego, pero es exclusivo de la versión PS2 y Xbox. Personajes Personajes principales * Carl Johnson "CJ": Este es el protagonista del juego. Es un afroamericano de 21 años nacido en Los Santos (San Andreas) que escapó a Liberty City de culpa tras la muerte de su hermano Brian en 1987. En LC se ganó la vida trabajando para Joey Leone. Tras cinco años en Liberty City, vuelve a Los Santos (San Andreas) en 1992, tras enterarse por su hermano Sweet que la banda pandillera "Ballas" ha asesinado a su madre. Cuando vuelve, debera ganárse poco a poco el respeto de los Groove Street Families (Su antigua banda), y más tarde recorrerá lugares y ciudades nuevas para él como "San Fierro" y "Las Venturas", haciendo misiones para diferentes personajes y bandas que se verán con el en el transcurso de la historia. Según él, se describe como: un gángster temeroso y pacífico. El modelo del personaje está basado en el rapero Tupac Shakur. Su voz está doblada por el rapero Young Maylay. * Sargento Frank Tempeny: Es un oficial corrupto del Departamento de Policía de Los Santos (LSPD), y miembro y líder de la agrupación de policías C.R.A.S.H. (una asociación policíaca para neutralizar bandas callejeras) Se desempeña como némesis de CJ y el principal antagonista del juego. Sus secuaces son el oficial Pulaski y Hernánde''z. Tenpenny afirma que su enfoque para el trabajo se trata de "porcentajes" y que su filosofía de llamadas por pasar por alto algún delito para lograr un bien mayor. Parece que él cree lo que dice, pero en realidad Tenpenny y su unidad son corruptos en el núcleo, y aterrorizan a los jefes de las bandas de una forma muy similar a como lo harían ellos. Hasta en muchas escenas del juego se les puede ver haciendo actos en contra de la ley. Su voz está doblada por el actor Samuel L. Jackson. * '''Sean "Sweet" Johnson ': Es el hermano mayor de CJ con 23 años. Sweet es, junto con CJ el líder de Grove Street Families. Al igual que su hermano, no suele simpatizarle las drogas, ya que éste cree que es un mal negocio. Está muy preocupado por su banda, sobre todo porque se está debilitando. Éste personaje está basado físicamente en el rapero Ice Cube y su voz es la del actor Faizon Love. * Melvin "Big Smoke" Harris: Es el mejor amigo de CJ. Es el teniente de Grove Street Families, y después, cuando se convierte en traidor, se convierte en uno de los villanos principales del juego. Smoke la mayoría de las veces discute con Sweet sobre la debilidad de Grove Street, por ende, él desea que en Grove Street se exista la droga. Muchos miembros de la banda lo han criticado por irse a vivir a Idlewood (territorio de los Ballas). En la misión final de Los Santos CJ queda impactado tras ver que Big Smoke y Ryder tienen conexiones con el C.R.A.S.H. y los Ballas. Con todos los beneficios que recibió con el crack, se hizo con un edificio con mucha protección, finalmente siendo líder de los Ballas, Smoke no se vuelve a ver hasta el final del juego. En la misión final, el propio CJ entra a su edificio, y le dispara. Tras haber quedado herido de gravedad, explica porqué traicionó a Grove Street. Smoke tiene un cierto físico parecido al rapero Big Pun o al rapero Notorious BIG y su voz la pone el actor Clifton Powell. * Lance "Ryder" Wilson: Es un amigo y vecino de CJ. Al igual que Smoke, es otro teniente de Grove Street Families, y también es uno de los villanos secundarios del juego. En la mayoría de las escenas en que aparece se le ve fumando, él mismo dice que consume polvo de ángel (fenciclidina), y supuestamente tiene drogas escondidas en su patio. Pasa la mayoría de las veces burlándose de CJ por haberse ido a Liberty City, o de criticarle que conduce mal, también diciéndole: Rajado. En una misión se descubre que, al igual que Smoke, tiene conexiones con los Ballas, y también con los Rifas y el Loco Syndicate. Es burlesco y bromista. A pesar de que el cree ser un genio, la mayoría de las misiones se le ve hablando cosas sin sentido o incoherentes. Cuando CJ se entera de que hará tratos con el Loco Syndicate, éste escapa a una isla cercana, y el propio CJ le dispara con una AK-47, eliminándolo. Más tarde se dice que Ryder quería acostarse con Kendl Johnson (la hermana de CJ y Sweet). Está claramente basado físicamente en el rapero Eazy-E y su voz es la del músico MC Eiht. * César Vialpando: Es mexicano, y veterano de la pandilla mexicana Varrios Los Aztecas. Sweet no suele simpatizarle mucho ya que es un Azteca, y está teniendo una relación amorosa con Kendl. Más tarde se hace amigo de CJ, y es uno de los personajes en los que, tras la traición de Big Smoke y Ryder, CJ tiene como aliado. Su voz es la del actor Clifton Collins Jr. * Wu Zi Mu: Es, junto con Ran Fa Li, uno de los líderes de las Tríadas de San Fierro. Es otro de los personajes en los que CJ debe confiar. Es ciego y detesta nadar, ya que, según él, al nadar pierde todos sus sentidos, pero a pesar de ser ciego tiene los sentidos muy desarrollados. Puede conducir y luchar con un arma perfectamente. Su voz la pone James Yaegashi. * Don Salvatore Leone: A pesar de que éste personaje no comparte ninguna trama con el protagonista, podría decirse que es muy importante en otras tramas del juego. Salvatore es el don de una de las mafias italianas más poderosas en Las Venturas, la familia Leone. En 1991, Johnny Sindacco (miembro de alto-rango de los Sindacco), le pide, por orden de Paulie Sindacco (el don), unos negocios con los Leone, pero Salvatore no está seguro, ya que le parece imposible jurar paz con los Leone y los Sindacco (siendo mafias rivales), pero más tarde Salvatore está convencido y se convierte en el dueño del Casino Calígula. Posiblemente, éste basado en un personaje importante de la mafia como Frank Costello. Personajes secundarios * Agente Edward "Eddie" Pulaski: Es, al igual que Tenpenny, un policía corrupto, y miembro del C.R.A.S.H., y también es uno de los villanos principales del juego. Le cubre las espaldas a Tenpenny, se burla en muchas ocasiones de CJ. Es de origen polaco y su voz es la del actor Chris Penn. * Mike Toreno: Anteriormente era un traficante de cocaína y líder del Loco Syndicate, y más tarde se sabe que pertenece a una agencia de EE.UU., en ese mismo momento se alía con CJ y lo manda a hacer unas misiones para que éste deje en libertad a su hermano Sweet después de caer preso. Su voz es la del actor James Woods. * Agente Jimmy Hernández: Es miembro del C.R.A.S.H., y, a diferencia de sus compañeros: Tenpenny y Pulaski, no es corrupto ni tampoco villano, solo cumple sus órdenes, hasta el mismo quiso delatar a sus compañeros en un momento, por ende, Tenpenny le pide a Pulaski que lo asesine. Su voz es la del actor puertorriqueño Armando Riesco. * Kendl Johnson: Es la hermana menor de Sweet y CJ y hermana mayor de Brian, tiene 20 años. No suele llevarse bien con Sweet ya que éste no la deja salir con su novio: Cesar Vialpando, ya que es miembro de Varrios Los Aztecas. Kendl es descrita como inteligente y pragmática, lo que sugiere que, aunque sus hermanos poseen una vida en el crimen, ella no simpatiza de las pandillas, Kendl podía tener éxito dentro de los límites de la ley. Ella posee talentos empresariales, gran fuerza de voluntad, creatividad y un sentido de liderazgo. Ella tiene poca tolerancia, lo que hace que Sweet y otros la consideren mandona. Posiblemente esté inspirada en Yo-Yo, que también la dobla. * Jeffrey "OG Loc" Martin: No es un Grove Street (ni siquiera lleva ropa verde). OG Loc tiene el sueño de llegar a ser un rapero gánster, pero lo cierto es que no es un gánster precisamente, en el vídeo The Introduction puede vérsele payaseando por la calle convencido de ser un gánster, lo que desate que Sweet y Big Smoke se burlen de él. Además Jeffrey es terrible tanto cantando como escribiendo canciones, por lo que su carrera resulta un fracaso, sin embargo, conseguirá convertirse en una estrella de una forma no muy limpia. Cuando consigue éxito, Big Smoke es su mánager, e incluso se hace un comercial en la estación Radio Los Santos. El "OG" de su apodo se usa en las bandas callejeras que significa "Original Gangster", es decir, un auténtico pandillero o "gangster". Está principalmente inspirado en raperos como Ja Rule y Tupac Shakur (éste último por sus tatuajes). Su voz pertenece a Jonathan Anderson. * Madd Dogg: Es un famoso rapero con mucho éxito en Los Santos (incluso tiene un comercial en la estación de radio: Radio Los Santos), OG Loc mando a CJ a robar las rimas, para así conseguir fama, esto lo lleva a embriagarse y a casi suicidarse, pero CJ lo salva del suicidio y Madd Dogg lo convierte en su nuevo mánager. Madd Dogg tiene un cierto parecido al rapero Snoop Dogg y su voz es la del también rapero y actor Ice T. * Catalina: Es la prima de César Vialpando, y es una miembro refugiada de Varrios Los Aztecas (ya que, como dice César, la mayoría de los Aztecas se refugiaron después de que los Vagos dominaran su territorio), y posee ascendencia mexicana y colombiana. Tiene un impulso dominante, por lo que podría describirse como una lunática. CJ debe completar una serie de misiones con ella en el campo (en su mayoría son robos). CJ la conoce mediante a Cesar. Catalina esta "secretamente" enamorada de CJ, pero no se lo dice directamente, al final Catalina pierde su interés en CJ (fin de las misiones con ella) y se interesa en Claude Speed (protagonista de Grand Theft Auto III), aún así, Catalina lo sigue llamando, demostrando que aún sigue frustrada con CJ. También al final del juego hace una llamada obscena a CJ al parecer mientras tenia relaciones sexuales con Claude Speed. Su voz es la de Cynthia Farrell. * Kent Paul: Es un productor y manager musical de origen británico, su compañero es Maccer. CJ lo conoce mediante a The Truth, a partir de ahí éste se hace un gran amigo de CJ. Su voz es la de Danny Dyer. * Ken Rosemberg: Anteriormente era un colega de Tommy Vercetti como ya se había visto en Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, ahora Salvatore Leone lo elige como director del Casino Calígula. Cuando conoce a CJ, éste ve en CJ a su nuevo Tommy Vercetti. Su voz es la del actor Bill Fichtner. * T-Bone Méndez: Líder de los San Fierro Rifa, y miembro de la agrupación Loco Syndicate. Es un traficante de cocaína mexicano, rudo y serio, no duda en darle una paliza a cualquiera. Posiblemente esté inspirado físicamente en Kid Frost, que es quien le dobla. * The Truth: Un viejo hippie que se dedica al cultivo de marihuana, posee una granja en el campo, y vive también en San Fierro. CJ se vuelve amigo de él por medio de Tenpenny, y le hace algunas misiones. Su voz es la del actor Peter Fonda. * Jizzy B.: Es un proxeneta de San Fierro, traficante de cocaína, y miembro del Loco Syndicate. Su voz es la del actor y cómico Charlie Murphy. Personajes menores * Zero: Es un nerd obsesionado con aviones de aeromodelismo. Es experto en aparatos electrónicos, y posee una tienda en San Fierro. Su mayor enemigo es Berkley. Su voz es la del cómico David Cross. * Brian Johnson: Es el hermano menor de Carl, Sweet y Kendl e hijo menor de Beverly Johnson, el es la razón por la cual CJ huyó a Liberty City, porque supuestamente, fue responsable de su muerte, murió con 14 años. * Johnny Sindacco: Es un miembro de alto rango de la mafia italoamericana: la Familia Sindacco, e hijo de Paulie Sindacco (el don). CJ lo torturó para sacarle información, y esa tortura le produjo un problema cardiaco, pero más tarde CJ lo salva por la amenaza de los Forelli (ya que éstos lo secuestran y lo llevaban a Bayside, territorio de los Forelli en Tierra Robada). Aunque después, muere de un paro al corazón tras ver a CJ. Su voz es la del actor Casey Siemaszko. * Maccer: Es el líder de una banda musical. Supuestamente, su música fue prohibida en Australia. Tiene problemas de sexualidad compulsiva. Su voz es la del actor Shaun Ryder. * Emmet: Es un traficante de armas y colaborador de los Grove Street Families. * Claude Speed: Protagonista de GTA 2 y GTA 3. Es el nuevo novio de Catalina después de que ésta se deja de interesar en CJ. Posee un garaje en San Fierro y es corredor de autos de carreras ilegales, pero más tarde éste se va con Catalina a Liberty City, lo que enlaza el comienzo de GTA 3. CJ lo llama como "una serpiente sin lengua y algunas cosas más con respecto a su silencio. * B Dup: Anteriormente era un miembro importante de Grove Street Families en los años 80, pero dejó de interesarse en la banda y decidió ser un miembro activo de los Ballas y traficante de crack. Al final del juego se alía con Big Smoke, pero después éste menciona que Smoke se está volviendo loco. No se sabe que ocurrió con él después, posiblemente haya muerto a manos de miembros de Grove Street Families. Su actor de voz es el rapero estadounidense The Game * Big Bear: Al igual que B Dup, era un miembro importante de Grove Street Families en los años 80, pero cayó en la droga y B Dup lo obliga a hacer las cosas de su casa a cambio de droga. Más tarde, ya al final del juego, Bear se harta de B Dup y lo golpea, y vuelve a ser miembro de Grove Street Families. Finalmente, Sweet lo lleva a un centro de desintoxicación. Se suponía que este personaje, antes de que cayera en el vicio del crack, era bastante robusto. * Julio G: Es un D.J. y locutor de radio real introducido en el juego. Conduce la estación de Radio Los Santos. Influye mucho en el juego, ya que de vez en cuando hace comentarios de lo que sucede en Los Santos. * Sage: Es la D.J. de la radio: Radio X. Es una chica rockera rebelde, pertenece a la Generación X. Suele discutir con la gente que llama a la radio, y se forman discusiones graciosas. * Fernando Martínez: Es un carismático y romántico personaje de radio que anteriormente ya había aparecido en GTA III y GTA Vice City. En San Andreas conduce la radio WCTR. * Tony: Es el papagayo que Salvatore Leone tiene como mascota en su oficina del Casino Calígula, muchas veces éste se burla de Salvatore diciéndole chistes sexuales acerca de él con María Latore. * María Latore: Es una camarera del Casino Calígula, Salvatore Leone se enamora de ella y se van a Liberty City cuando el casino queda en crisis. * Berverly Johnson: Es la madre de CJ, Sweet ,Kendl y Brian. Ella fue la razón por la cuál CJ volvió a Los Santos, ya que fue asesinada en un tiroteo planeado por los Ballas. Otros personajes * Candy Suxxx: Es una estrella del cine porno, solo aparece en imágenes o en carteles. En una misión, Big Smoke y Sweet están viendo una película de ella. * Lance Vance: Éste es el claro co-protagonista (y más tarde villano) del anterior juego: Grand Theft Auto: Vice City. No aparece en el juego, sólo es visto por algunos carteles de San Andreas, y Zero tiene figuras de acción de él en su tienda, por lo tanto, quizás esto da a entender que Lance Vance hizo "historia" en el crimen de Vice City. Bandas Rockstar North realizó grandes cantidades de investigación antes de desarrollar las bandas de San Andreas, la investigación involucró hablar con MC Eiht, Ice-T, DJ Pooh, Mister Cartoon, Estevan Oriol, y cientos de otros rostros conocidos. Las pandillas juegan un papel mucho más grande que lo hicieron en Vice City. En primer lugar, el número de pandillas ha aumentado. Además de tener las bandas grandes, dominando, vemos más pequeñas, las pandillas más locales. En general, las pandillas causan un problema poco más de lo que hizo en anteriores títulos de coches-derrocamiento, las calles de hacinamiento y el uso de varios métodos nuevos de ataque. En algunas zonas del mapa, son bienvenidos, y en otros, que no lo son. San Andreas le da la capacidad de "hacerse cargo de las "zonas del mapa, y reclutar a nuevos miembros en su banda para ayudar y defender a usted. Los pandilleros son reconocidos por su ropa, tatuajes y señales de mano. Estos son útiles por dos razones-que permite a la policía para identificar un conjunto de pandillas o de la víctima, y que permite a los miembros de pandillas de interactuar unos con otros. Cada banda tiene su propio territorio, indicado por las advertencias de la calle, el graffiti de la pared, o simplemente la violencia. Casi todas las bandas de San Andreas se les ve en grupo hablando, muchos de ellos armados, o algunos simplemente beben alcohol o cigarrillos (desarmados obviamente). * Grove Street Families: El color que los identifica es el verde. La banda Grove Street Families ha sido atacada durante los últimos años por las drogas, los desacuerdos internos y sus enemigos principales - los Ballas. Sus colectivos son - Seville Boulevard Families (que controlan Playa Del Seville) y los Temple Drive Families (que controlan Temple y Santa María Beach), aunque durante el juego siempre son conocidos como los Grove Street. Cuando CJ llega a Los Santos, Grove Street se ha debilitado mucho, y los Ballas se hacen más fuertes. Los OG's (es decir, los veteranos de la banda) son: Sweet y CJ (los líderes de la banda), Big Smoke, y Ryder. Sweet quiere que los Families se vuelvan a unir de nuevo, ya que se además de tener problemas de debilidad, tienen conflictos entre ellos. Ellos controlan los barrios Ganton (principalmente), Playa Del Seville, Temple, y Santa María Beach. Algunos de ellos van armados con Pistolas, Tec-9s, MP5s, Desert Eagles, o Micro Uzis. Si los miembros de Grove Street son desarmados cuando son reclutados por CJ sacan una Pistola. Por lo general, usan vehículos como Greenwoods, Savannas y Vodoos - Participan en el tráfico de armas, y en la venta de artículos robados, pero nunca usarán las drogas como hábito de consumo y venta. * Los Ballas: El color que los identifica es el Púrpura. Son los mayores rivales de los Grove Street Families. Al igual que los Grove Street, también poseen colectivos - Front Yard Ballas, Rollin Heights Ballas, Kilo Tray Ballas y los Temple Drive Ballas. Son los mayores traficantes de Crack de Los Santos. Controlan East Los Santos, Idlewood, Jefferson, Willowfield, Glen Park, y Verona Beach. Los OG's de ésta de ésta banda son los tres Ballas que se ven conversando en el video The Introduction, y algunos de sus otros miembros son Kane y Little Weasel. Los Ballas han existido desde la década de 1970 - Participan en el tráfico de armas, en la prostitución, y sobre todo en el tráfico de Crack. Son una banda muy peligrosa, en 1992 (época donde transcurre el juego) tienen tratos con bandas como Los Santos Vagos (las drogas) y con mafias rusas (armas). Usan vehículos como Tahomas o Majestics. Algunos van armados con Pistolas o Micro Uzis, pero cuando ocurre una Guerra de bandas usan (además de Pistolas y Micro Uzis): Bates, AK-47s, o MP5s. Pese a estar muy involucrados con los Vagos de Los Santos en negocios de drogas (lo que haría suponer que son bandas aliadas), suelen atacarse al encontrarse por las calles. * Varrios Los Aztecas: Una banda callejera mexicana neutral que controlan los barrios: El Corona, Little México, Unity Station, y parte de Downtown Los Santos. Claramente son reconocidos por sus pañuelos de color turquesa. Tienen una gran rivalidad con Los Santos Vagos. Están fuertemente involucrados en el tráfico de armas, y en las carreras ilegales. Los Varrios Los Aztecas son tradicionalmente antinarcóticos. Los veteranos de la pandilla son: José, César Vialpando, Sunny, Gal y Hazer. Pueden ser vistos cerca del Aeropuerto Internacional de Los Santos. Aunque César Vialpando (uno de sus líderes y amigo del CJ) diga que están aliados con los Grove Street Families, ocasionalmente insultarán a CJ y le dispararán si este los insulta o dispara. Aunque CJ no los ataque, ni hable con ellos, si se acerca demasiado, el grupo lo seguirá y después lo atacará. * Los Santos Vagos: Usan pañuelos de color amarillo, y controlan: Las Colinas, Los Flores, East Los Santos, y East Beach. Un miembro importante de ésta banda es el narcotraficante: Big Poppa, y otro no-muy importante es Freddy. Ésta pandilla mexicana son los mayores enemigos de los Varrios Los Aztecas, y también de Grove Street Families. Participan mucho en el tráfico de marihuana. Los Vagos tienen un papel importante en los negocios crack de Big Smoke cuando éste traiciona a Grove Street Families. Usan vehículos como Hermeses, Tornados, y Oceanics, y algunos armados con solo una Pistola, pero cuando hay Guerra de Bandas usan AK-47s, Escopetas, y MP5s. Pese a estar muy involucrados con los Ballas en negocios de drogas (lo que haría suponer que son bandas aliadas), suelen atacarse al encontrarse por las calles. * San Fierro Rifa: Ésta banda mexicana controla los barrios: García y Battery Point, de la ciudad San Fierro. Se cree que se son los mayores traficantes de cocaína en la ciudad San Fierro. Ellos tienen una aversión hacia las pandillas mexicanas en Los Santos (sin embargo intentaron negociar con los Santos Vagos). T-Bone Méndez es el líder de los Rifas. Están fuertemente asociados con el Loco Syndicate (una agrupación de tres traficantes), y hasta con los traidores de Grove Street Families: Ryder y Big Smoke. No suelen andar muy armados, ya que solo llevan Pistolas o Tec-9s. Usan vehículos como Blades, Stallions y Sabres. * Mountain Cloud Boys: Son unas triadas de San Fierro lideradas por Ran Fa Li y Wu Zi Mu. En San Fierro controlan Chinatown y Calton Heights, y en Las Venturas controlan el casino Four Dragons. Hay 3 tipos de Triadas: Mountain Cloud Boys, Blood Feathers (éstas dos lideradas por Wu Zi Mu), y el Red Gecko Tong (liderada por Ran Fa Li). En San Fierro tienen rivalidad con la pandilla callejera: Da Nang Boys, y en Las Venturas con las familias mafiosas italo-americanas: Leone, Sindacco, y Forelli. Usan armas como Pistolas, AK-47s, y Katanas, y utilizan vehículos deportivos como Stratums, Sultans, Elegys. Llevan trajes completamente negros. Estas mafias son neutrales hacia el jugador. * Familia Leone: Es una familia mafiosa italo-americana de la Cosa Nostra, es una de las mafias más poderosas en Liberty City. El don de ésta mafia es don Salvatore Leone. CJ ya había trabajado antes para ésta mafia cuando se había mudado a Liberty City, ya que hizo negocios con Joey Leone (hijo de Salvatore). En el juego vuelve a hacer unos trabajos mas, pero ahora para Salvatore. A pesar de que ésta mafia está muy asociada con los Sindaccos y Forellis, ya que ambos poseen cada parte del Casino Calígula, no se están yendo muy bien. En Las Venturas controlan el Casino Calígula; y el Saint Mark's, y el Red Light District en Liberty City. Visten igual que en GTA III (de trajes negros). El vehículo que utilizan es el Mafia Sentinel, y usan armas como Pistolas, Micro Uzis, y Escopetas. * Familia Sindacco: Supuestamente el don de ésta mafia italo-americana es Paulie Sindacco, pero el capo y subjefe es Johnny Sindacco, ya que él está encargado de lo que sucede en Las Venturas. Junto con los Leone y los Forelli tienen un negocio en el Casino Calígula. Controlan el Casino Calígula y Whitewood Estates, en Las Venturas; y también controlan Bayside en el desierto de Tierra Robada. Posiblemente controlen también el Saint Mark's en Liberty City. El vehículo de ésta mafia es el Sindacco Argeno, y usan armas como Pistolas, y Desert Eagles. * Familia Forelli: Supuestamente su don es Franco Forelli (como se menciona en GTA: Liberty City Stories), y su capo es Marco Forelli (en el cual hay que asesinarlo en una misión viajando a Liberty City). Es una mafia que, al igual que los Sindacco y los Leone, controlan el Casino Calígula, y en Liberty City el Saint Mark's. Es una mafia que a Salvatore Leone le está causando muchos problemas, e incluso tratan de asesinarlo en muchas ocasiones, por ende: Salvatore Leone usa a CJ para encargarse de ellos. Visten de Chalecos blancos con camisas azules o rojas. Utilizan vehículos como el Forelli Exsess y el Stretch blanco. Es la familia de Sony Forelli, el jefe de Tommy Vercetti en GTA: Vice City. * Da Nang Boys: Los Da Nang Boys son una pandilla callejera vietnamita que controlan barrios de San Fierro, como Easter Basin, Esplanade East, Esplanade North, y parte de Battery Point (ya que en ésta última también es territorio de los Rifas). Actualmente están en guerra con las Triadas y con los Rifas. Es una pandilla muy peligrosa, se dedica al tráfico de personas y drogas. Ésta pandilla está liderada por un samurai llamado: The Snakehead (o El Cabeza de Serpiente). Usan armas como Pistolas y Micro Uzis, y vehículos como Buccaneers, Tampas, y Mananas. Ésta es quizás la Banda que tiene menos participación e importancia en el juego y son neutrales hacia el jugador. Armas en el juego Historia En 1987, Carl Johnson escapó de la vida que llevaba en Los Santos, San Andreas, una ciudad convulsionada por los problemas entre bandas, las drogas y la corrupción. Un lugar donde las estrellas de cine y los millonarios hacen todo lo que pueden por evitar a los traficantes y pandilleros. La historia comienza en 1992 cuando Carl Johnson, "CJ", recibe una llamada de su hermano, Sweet, diciéndole que su madre fue tiroteada desde un coche y murió. Por lo visto, los autores del Drive-by iban en un auto Sabre verde. Es entonces cuando Carl tiene que volver a Los Santos, donde está su familia y el barrio que dejó hace mucho tiempo, y al que no le hace ninguna gracia volver: Ganton. Siguen estando las mismas pandillas que cuando se fue: Los Families de Grove Street, Los Ballas (los peores enemigos de Grove St., visten de morado), Los Varrios Aztecas (son mexicanos) y Los Vagos de Los Santos (que son argentinos, chilenos, colombianos, paraguayos y mexicanos). Nada más al llegar, Carl es recogido por tres policías corruptos: Tenpenny, Pulaski y Hernández, que lo intimidan e involucran en el asesinato de un compañero suyo (El Oficial Pendelbury) y lo sueltan en medio del territorio Ballas. Es en este momento cuando el juego inicia, a partir de ahí, Carl encontrará la manera de ir ganando respeto y dinero haciendo diversos encargos para los Original Gangsters Families, banda compuesta por los Grove Street Families (cuyo jefe es su propio hermano Sweet, y dos de sus integrantes, sus amigos Ryder y Big Smoke); los Temple Drive Families y los Seville Boulevard Families. También de forma alterna ayudará a OG Loc, un aprendiz de rapero que intenta hacerse de un nombre. Sweet está disgustado con CJ por haberse ido a Liberty City mientras el barrio y su banda se estaban debilitando día a día. Sweet, además, odia las drogas y al narcotráfico, y no está nada de acuerdo con el novio de su hermana Kendl, puesto que es un Azteca. Son asuntos en los que Carl, a su modo, ayudará con diversos resultados. De hecho, Sweet le ordena a Carl buscar y enfrentarse al novio de Kendl, César, sin embargo, la opinión de Carl sobre César cambia mucho después de conocerlo, al darse cuenta de que a pesar de que César pertenece a otra pandilla, quiere a Kendl y que ella está bien a su lado. Durante su estancia en Los Santos, Carl será acusado por el C.R.A.S.H. (Community Resources Against Street Hoodlums = Recursos de la Comunidad contra los Pandilleros), al que pertenecen Tenpenny y Pulaski, de haber matado a un oficial de Asuntos Internos llamado Pendlebury, que intentaba destapar las ilegalidades en las que incurría la unidad antibandas (y que fue asesinado, bajo las órdenes del propio Tenpenny, por Jimmy Hernández, otro policía del C.R.A.S.H.), al mismo tiempo, Sweet, Smoke y Ryder le presionan para que muestre lealtad hacia el barrio, que los ayude a recuperar fuerza y conquistar territorios provocando guerra de pandillas y que porte los colores del barrio. También ayuda a OG Loc a abrirse paso en el mundo del rap imitando a Madd Dogg (un rapero famoso, parodia del rapero Snoop Dogg), ya que Carl roba de la mansión de Dogg el libro de rimas con el cual Loc presentaría canciones como suyas, además de asesinar al manager de Madd Dogg dejándolo en la ruina, y abriendo paso a la carrera de OGLoc. Por órdenes de Tenpenny, y por los delitos que ha cometido en su llegada a LS, Carl se ve obligado a realizar algunos "actos sucios" para el C.R.A.S.H, antes de descubrir, gracias a César Vialpando - el novio Azteca de su hermana - que Ryder y Big Smoke, junto con los Ballas y Tenpenny, están de una u otra manera relacionados con el coche desde el cual dispararon a su madre. Desafortunadamente, se entera de esto cuando Sweet había preparado un ataque "sorpresa" en contra de los Ballas. Obviamente, con Smoke y Ryder de su lado, los Ballas sabían del ataque y lo esperaron con una emboscada, en la cual Sweet es herido y la policía lo interna en un hospital bajo vigilancia. Carl es arrestado, sin embargo, el C.R.A.S.H. logra custodiarlo y lo liberan en Angel Pine, ya que Tenpenny tiene otros encargos para el, ordenándole tomar acciones contra quienes intentan destapar las irregularidades del C.R.A.S.H. CJ es llevado al campo en una patrulla de los oficiales Tenpenny, Pulaski y Hernández; exactamente al pueblo de Angel Pine. Luego de asesinar a un testigo que tenía pruebas sobre las irregularidades del CRASH por orden de Tenpenny, CJ es contactado por César, diciéndole que pactó una cita para el con su prima para que le ayude. La prima resulta ser Catalina, la principal antagonista de Grand Theft Auto III. Con ella realiza varios robos a distintos puntos de los diversos pueblos que hay en el campo. CJ necesita el dinero para pagarle unos kilos de droga a "The Truth", un viejo hippie consumido por los años. La droga es posteriormente usada en una misión en San Fierro ordenada por Tenpenny. Catalina se enamora de Carl, pero al ver que a él sólo le interesa los botines de los robos, lo deja. Una vez completadas las misiones con Catalina, Cesar le comenta a Carl que unos corredores de San Fierro han organizado una carrera por el Campo. En ella conoce a Wu Zi Mu, uno de los líderes de la Tríada China. Es ciego, pero tiene una suerte inimaginable a tal punto que puede conducir y hasta jugar videojuegos, aunque según el dice que el desarrolló sus sentidos y por eso puede hacer cosas como si no estuviera ciego. CJ gana la carrera, y "Woozie" le ofrece que, si se pasa por San Fierro, que lo llame, que puede haber trabajo para el. Luego de que Woozie se fuera, aparece Catalina y le presenta a su nuevo novio, Claude (protagonista del GTA III), y le desafía a otra carrera, que CJ gana. Al necesitar el auto para viajar a Liberty City, Catalina le da las escrituras de un garaje en San Fierro. CJ se dirige a pagarle a Truth, y a llevar la droga a su recién adquirido garaje. Antes de irse, deben quemar el campo de droga que Truth tenía antes de que la policía llegue. En San Fierro, CJ conoce a un grupo de traficantes de coca llamados el "Loco Syndicate" en el que están involucrados Ryder; Jizzy B, un chulo local; Mike Toreno, jefe de la organización y T-Bone Méndez, la mano dura del grupo. Luego, CJ se infiltra en el grupo por medio de Jizzy, donde realiza misiones para los tres miembros principales. Para Tenpenny, asesina a un periodista y a la persona que va a entrevistar y le hace una cama a un fiscal, colocándole la droga (supuestamente marihuana) que compro en su coche. Para "Woozie" realiza misiones en donde los antagonistas son las bandas vietnamitas. Al final, logra matar a los integrantes del Loco Syndicate y a Ryder. Un día le llama una voz misteriosa que resulta ser Mike Toreno, a quien CJ creyó matar en su cruzada contra el Loco Syndicate, diciéndole que vaya a "Tierra Robada" a su granja en el desierto, si quiere que su hermano siga con vida. En el desierto, Mike le dice a CJ que no era traficante, sino un trabajador de una agencia del gobierno (probablemente la Interpol). Resulta que Mike Toreno es una especie de Agente Secreto que conoce prácticamente todos los aspectos de la vida de Carl. Incluso sabe que CJ es presionado por el C.R.A.S.H., y le dice que alguien como Tenpenny es inofensivo, al menos, para tener que tomar acciones contra el. También le ofrece participar en ciertas misiones peligrosas y mal pagadas, que Toreno insiste que no puede resolver personalmente por que está vigilado de forma permanente, a pesar de que Carl se niega, Toreno lo persuade ofreciéndole protección para su hermano que sigue preso y también la posibilidad de mover contactos para que Sweet salga de la cárcel, cuando CJ pretende negarse, Toreno le recuerda que así como puede ayudar a Sweet, también puede perjudicarlo. Carl hace unas misiones para él: comprar una pista de aterrizaje abandonada en la que aprende a volar, volar un avión para llevar contrabando y entrar en un avión en movimiento y colocarle explosivos. También hace unos trabajos para The Truth: entrar en Área 69, "Área Restringida", y robar el Black Project que resulta ser un JetPack de 60.000.000 de dólares. Más tarde utilizará el jetpack para robar un frasco de cieno verde. Poco después, Woozie llama a Carl para que vaya al Casino Four Dragons, en Las Venturas, casino que consigue en un negocio que hizo en San Fierro. Allí no hay bandas, sino tres mafias que intentan controlar los casinos de la zona: Los Sindacco, los Forelli (de los cuales proviene Sonny Forelli, capo por matar en el GTA: Vice City) y los Leone (las 3 bandas mencionadas anteriormente pretenecen a GTA III y a GTA: Liberty City Stories). Carl también hace algunos favores al líder de una de ellas, Salvatore Leone, antes de robarle un montón de dinero del Casino Calígula's Palace con la ayuda de la Tríada China. Llega un punto en el que el FBI y la DEA están descubriendo las actividades ilegales del C.R.A.S.H, y Carl se ve obligado a hacer un último trabajo para ellos: recuperar un dossier que contiene sus corruptos actos. Una vez acabada la misión, Pulaski y Tenpenny no tienen más encargos que hacerle a Carl. En otras palabras, no le necesitan más, como tampoco necesitan a Hernández, quien intentaba delatarlos. Por esto matan a Hernández y pretenden hacerlo con el propio Carl, pues el es el único testigo que queda con vida de todos los abusos de poder y delitos del C.R.A.S.H. Tenpenny y Pulaski intentan deshacerse de Hernández y CJ, asesinato que deja Tenpenny encargado a Pulaski. CJ intenta convencer a Pulaski de que Tenpenny lo está usando y que tarde o temprano lo matará al también para no correr riesgos, Pulaski se descuida y en un último esfuerzo, Hernández ataca a Pulaski, lo que ayuda a Carl quien ahora armado, pretende asesinar a Pulaski. Éste se da a la fuga y Carl lo persigue hasta asesinarlo. De vuelta a Las Venturas, CJ se topa con Madd Dogg, un rapero famoso de Los Santos que ha perdido todo en alcohol, drogas y apuestas. Dogg intenta suicidarse, pues su carrera se ha convertido en un fracaso, asesinaron a su mánager, robaron su libro de rimas (esto lo hizo el propio Carl antes de ser traicionado por OG Loc) y encima, Loc es ahora la moda. Después de que CJ evite su suicidio, contrata a Carl como su mánager luego de su rehabilitación. Carl le insiste a Madd Dogg que desea volver a Los Santos y que deben hacerlo para empezar de nuevo en el negocio de la música y del rap, y que el lugar adecuado para hacerlo es su mansión. Dogg afirma que no desea regresar a esa casa, que es muy pequeña y otras excusas absurdas, el motivo real es que la casa se la arrebató un vendedor de droga llamado Big Popa. Carl se molesta con Dogg y le pide ayuda a Woozie, quien le ordena a sus hombres a acompañar a CJ y recuperar la casa de Madd Dogg. Madd Dogg le confiesa a Carl que en un momento de desesperación, le vendió su mansión a Big Poppa, un traficante Vago. CJ decide volver a Los Santos y establecerse en la mansión del rapero. Luego después de lograr recuperarla con la ayuda de los hombres de ``Woozie``, Toreno luego le pide un último trabajo: robar un caza de una portanaves amarrado en la base militar de San Fierro y usarlo para destruir 4 barcos espías. Luego, aparentemente por los trabajos que CJ le hizo, hace liberar a su hermano Sweet, y como último favor, le pide que vaya a buscarlo. CJ tiene muchos enfrentamientos con Sweet porque éste sólo piensa en los Grove Street Families y su barrio. CJ le dice que el mundo es mucho más grande que la calle Grove, pero Sweet no piensa moverse. CJ accede a ayudar a Sweet y al barrio Grove, limpiando la calle de narcotraficantes y Ballas. Después se dirigen a la casa de B-Dup, uno de los mayores traficantes del lugar, para preguntarle dónde está Big Smoke, pero éste no responde, sólo les dice que se volvió muy paranoico y no sale de su Palacio de Crack; en eso llega Big Bear, a quien B-Dup ordena matar a CJ y a Sweet, pero Big Bear lo empuja y le dice estar harto del crack. Bear luego le pide a Carl y a Sweet que lo dejen volver a la banda; Sweet lo lleva a un lugar, que según el es para recuperar al viejo Bear, aparentemente una clínica de rehabilitación. CJ persigue, junto con Madd Dogg, a OG Loc para pararle y recuperar el libro de rimas que el mismo Carl robo a Madd Dogg para Loc. En el jurado, Tennpenny es declarado inocente por falta de pruebas, lo cual provoca un gran disturbio en todo Los Santos. Poco tiempo después CJ se encuentra discutiendo con Sweet, en eso llega Cesar pidiéndole que le devuelva todos los favores que le ha hecho ayudándole a reconquistar su barrio de manos de los Vagos, CJ le dice que está ocupado en un asunto familiar a lo que Sweet le responde que solo quiere que pague sus deudas. CJ acompaña a Cesar a buscar a tres miembros de la banda de Cesar llamados Sunny, Gal y Hazer. Durante el viaje, Cesar le dice a CJ que piensa hacerle la "pregunta" a Kendl, pero él no esta seguro si a Sweet le gustará. CJ le dice que se tranquilice ya que el se encargara de hablar con Sweet. Juntos recuperan su territorio. Después de esto Sweet le dice a CJ que deben convertirse en los amos de las calles para que los Vagos revelen el paradero de Big Smoke, por que CJ conquista varios territorios a través de todos Los Santos. Las bandas enemigas hacen un soplo de donde está Smoke, quien se encuentra en su Palacio de Crack, en East los santos CJ accede al Palacio, eliminando a todos los guardaespaldas de Big Smoke. Al llegar al último piso, CJ encuentra y hiere de gravedad a Smoke, quien le explica que traicionó a los Grove Street Families porque vio la oportunidad de hacerse rico vendiendo drogas. Luego de verlo morir, lo sorprende Tenpenny, ordenándole a Carl colocar el dinero que poseía Smoke en una bolsa. Justo después Tenpenny intenta matar a Carl, pero este le distrae, salvando su vida. Tenpenny luego prende fuego al edificio y huye en un camión de bomberos. CJ logra escapar del infierno en el que se convirtió el Palacio, que luego explota. Sweet se cuelga del camión de bomberos en el que está escapando Tenpenny y lucha por mantenerse sujetado hasta que Carl le pone a salvo. Aquí es cuando CJ toma el arma y Sweet toma el volante. Comienza una persecución con la policía y las bandas enemigas; todo acaba cuando Tenpenny cae desde el puente de Ganton, Carl se prepara para rematarlo, pero Sweet lo para, pues así la policía no tendrá que culpar a nadie, y entonces Tenpenny muere. Después, la familia Jonhson y los principales amigos de esta (Cesar, Truth, Madd Dogg, Rosenberg, Paul y Maccer) se reúnen en su casa, y celebran el primer disco de oro del rapero. Maccer comenta su intención de ponerse implantes de silicona, lo que provoca una mala respuesta en todo el grupo. Carl sale de la casa, a "ver como van las cosas". Tras los créditos, y una vez el jugador retoma el control de Carl, se recibe una llamada de Catalina, que aparentemente está manteniendo relaciones sexuales con Claude. Luego de que Catalina aparentemente tenga un orgasmo, Carl acaba con la conversación diciéndole "necesitas ayuda". Regiones El estado de San Andreas tiene tres regiones diferentes las cuales están conformadas por tres ciudades importantes; Los Santos (similar a Los Ángeles), San Fierro (similar a San Francisco) y Las Venturas (similar a Las Vegas). Estas ciudades están acompañadas por pequeños pueblos a las afueras cada una. Cada ciudad tiene sus tiendas y curiosidades, todas las ciudades poseen aeropuertos y estaciones de tren que recorren todo el estado de San Andreas. Los gimnasios de las diferentes ciudades enseñarán a CJ nuevas habilidades que aprenderá con el paso de la historia; y en cada ciudad conseguirá nuevas novias y propiedades. Si Carl entra ilegalmente en una cuidad o isla bloqueada recivirá cuatro estrellas de búsqueda inmediatamente. * Los Santos: Esta es la primera ciudad desbloqueada y donde el jugador empieza, está basada en la ciudad de Los Ángeles de la epoca de los 90s. La primera misión aquí es "Big Smoke" y la última misión es "The green sabre" (aunque en realidad la ultima misión seria "End of the line" ya que es la ultima misión del juego y se realiza en Los Santos) a esta ciudad se vuelve tras completar la misión "A Home on the hills". En el gimnasio ubicado en Ganton CJ aprenderá boxeo. Después de realizar la misión "Cesár Vialpando", desbloquearemos la competición de lowriders (coches con suspensión hidráulica), que se encuentra en Unity Station. Hay un triatlón en Santa María Beach, debajo del cruce de Mulholland podemos encontrar una casa de apuestas, también hay un Club de baile en Idlewood. Los Santos es la única ciudad donde se puede ver la guerra entre pandillas.(En una zona al norte, pasando el puente que conecta a San Fierro con el el desierto, se conquista el último territorio. Y también a veces en la Escuela de Botes). * Campo: Está conformado por los territorios de Red County, Flint County y Whetstone. La primera misión aquí es "Badlands" y la última misión es "Farewell my love". En Red County, que está basado en el Valle de San Joaquín, están los pueblos de Palomino Creek, Montgomery, Dillmore y Blueberry. En Flint County hay varias granjas. En Whetstone están Angel Pine y Mount Chiliad, la montaña más alta del estado, basada en Mount Diablo, donde hay una carrera de bicicletas de montaña. * San Fierro: Esta es la segunda ciudad desbloqueada. Está basada en la ciudad de San Francisco de la epoca de los 90s. A esta ciudad se llega tras completar la misión "Are you going to San Fierro?". Aquí se encuentra la escuela de conducción en Doherty (que es la primera escuela que se utiliza). En el aeropuerto de Easter Bay Airport hay aviones que no se encuentran en los demás aeropuertos y en el gimnasio ubicado en Garcia 'CJ'' aprenderá Kung-Fu. En Easter Basin hay una base militar y Astillero (Si Carl se acerca a ella, recibirá cinco estrellas de búsqueda como en el Área 69) y la última misión aquí es "Yay ka boom boom", donde CJ destruye los laboratorios de droga del LocoSyndicate, pensando en que ha asesinado a todos sus integrantes. Aunque también es posible hacer otras misiones alternativas a la historia, Zero llama a CJ para pedirle ayuda porque su casero piensa vender el local, esta propiedad (donde vive Zero) puede ser comprada y después de ayudarle en varias misiones esta propiedad generará una renta hasta 5000. También César y Jethro le proponen a Carl un negocio que involucra coches robados, comprando la exposición de autos que está cerca al garaje de Doherty, se pueden hacer varias misiones que consisten en robar coches de formas distintas, una vez terminadas esas misiones, la exhibición de autos también generara una renta hasta de 8000. '' * '''Desierto': Está conformado por los territorios de Tierra Robada, Bone County y El Castillo Del Diablo. La primera misión aquí es "Monster" y la última misión es "Green Goo". En Tierra Robada están los pueblos de Bayside (aquí queda la escuela de navegación), El Quebrados y Las Barrancas. También está la represa Sherman y el pueblo fantasma de Aldea Malvada. En Bone County se encuentran los pueblos de Fort Carson, Las Payasadas y el Área 69 (que es una clara representacion de la conocida Area 51) en la que se realiza la misión de The black proyect Si Carl se acerca a ella, recibirá 5 estrellas de búsqueda como en la base militar de San Fierro. También esta la base aérea de Verdant Meadows o el Cementerio de aviones, (aquí se encuentra la escuela de aviación), también esta el pueblo fantasma de Las Brujas y un radiotelescopio. En el desierto hay varios atractivos naturales como Las Mesas y Regular Tom (un géiser). Anteriormente se creia que en esta zona era posible avistar Ovnis. * Las Venturas: Esta es la tercera y ultima ciudad desbloqueada y está basada en la ciudad de Las Vegas de la época de los 90s. La primera misión aquí es "Fender Ketchup" y la última misión es "Breaking the bank at Caligula's" (si no se consigue la tarjeta de Millie antes). A esta ciudad se llega tras completar la escuela de aviación en el desierto. Aquí se encuentra la escuela de conducción de motos en Backfield. En Las Venturas hay varios casinos pero solo se puede entrar a tres de ellos, The Four Dragons, el Caligula´s y el Pirates in men's pants. Es posible comprar suites en la mayoria de los hoteles de la ciudad. En el gimnasio ubicado en Redsands East CJ aprenderá Kick boxing. Después de completar las misiones en Las Venturas el jugador vuelve a la ciudad de Los Santos en donde termina la historia principal. Las Venturas está comunicada a San Fierro por el Puente Gant y tiene una autopista circular que rodea la ciudad entera. En esta ciudad se encuentra la cantera hunter (que es la única de todo el juego) y muy cerca de ésta se encuentra el aeródromo que tiene en propiedad el protagonista. La ciudad posee estación de trenes y aeropuerto, cuenta con dos cabarets, hoteles y propiedades que se pueden comprar. El sector más famoso de la ciudad es The Strip, donde se encuentra la avenida principal, rodeada de casinos y en el camellón central se encuentran palmeras decoradas, cerca de ahí se encuentra el Aeropuerto Internacional de Las Venturas (el cual es el único aeropuerto en donde se encuentra el avión más grande del juego), el cual se puede pilotear solo cuando se tiene la máxima experiencia de vuelo, y atrás del aeropuerto está el hospital. La ciudad de Las venturas está implantada en un gran desierto como lo está la ciudad de Las Vegas. Música Al igual que en ediciones anteriores en Grand Theft Auto, San Andreas posee un amplio catálogo y variedad de canciones del momento en el que la historia está ambientada. Hay apariciones notables como The Who, Deodato, The Ohio Players, Toto, Faith No More, Depeche Mode, James Brown, Soundgarden, KISS, Kid Frost, Rage Against the Machine, Danzig, Alice in Chains, Marshall Jefferson, Frankie Knuckles, Guns N' Roses, Snoop Dogg, N.W.A., Cypress Hill, 2Pac, Ice Cube, Eazy-E, Stone Temple Pilots, Lynyrd Skynyrd, Creedence Clearwater Revival, Living Coluor y Ozzy Osbourne. San Andreas cuenta con once estaciones de radio; WCTR (radio hablada), Master Sounds 98.3 (rare groove, la mayoría de las canciones de soul y funk antiguo tienen bases de artistas de hip-hop de la década de 1990), K-Jah West (dub y reggae), CSR (New jack swing, soul), Radio X (rock alternativo, metal y grunge), Radio Los Santos (gangsta rap), SF-UR (house), Bounce FM (funk), K-DST (classic rock), K-Rose (country) y Playback FM (rap clásico). El sistema de música en San Andreas fue mejorado con respecto a títulos anteriores. En los primeros juegos de la saga, cada estación de radio era esencialmente un único archivo de sonido en bucle, con las mismas canciones y avisos en el mismo orden cada vez. En San Andreas, cada sección está separada y mezclada al azar, permitiendo a las canciones y anuncios comerciales aparecer en distinto orden. Este sistema sería utilizado en Grand Theft Auto IV. Las versiones de Xbox y Windows incluyeron una estación de radio adicional que posibilitaba al usuario crear su propia banda sonora importando archivos mp3. Acogida Con frecuencia es posicionado en las principales listas de los mejores videojuegos de la historia. La libertad y las posibilidades que entrega el juego hizo que tenga éxito tanto en ventas como en valoraciones. Meristation le dio de nota un 10 sobre 10, argumentando que su principal atractivo son las muchas posibilidades que se le da al jugador. La página web Metacritic recogió las críticas de las principales webs y revistas del mundo, y dio un resultado de 95 sobre 100, colocándose como uno de los juegos mejor valorados de todos los tiempos. La importante página IGN, que se dedica a informar y criticar videojuegos, le dio de nota un 9.3, explicando que lo mejor del juego son la historia y su gran jugabilidad, pero que el principal problema que presenta son los flojos gráficos. Controversias GTA: San Andreas ha generado polémica en todo el mundo y ha provocado quejas de todo tipo de asociaciones de padres y educadores. Los juegos de la saga GTA siempre han sido controvertidos; sin embargo, esta vez la polémica se desató por otro motivo más. El asunto estalló cuando se descubrió que, ocultas en el juego, existían ciertas imágenes de relaciones sexuales en las que Carl debía llenar la barra de placer de su novia. Las imágenes habían sido descartadas, pero en vez de ser eliminadas, simplemente se escondieron; con lo cual, un usuario con los suficientes conocimientos podía sacar el contenido y volverlo a incluir en el juego. Eso fue exactamente lo que ocurrió, alguien consiguió desbloquear el contenido oculto y lo presentó con el nombre Hot Coffee (Café caliente), refiriéndose al momento en el que las novias de Carl le invitaban a entrar en la casa a tener relaciones sexuales con ellas mediante la excusa de "invitarle un café". En España resultó difícil entender la polémica que generó esto. Cuando un videojuego tiene la calificación "Mature" (M) en la Entertainment Software Rating Board, se puede comprar con 17 años o más, y la mayoría de juegos con grandes dosis de violencia, como GTA, tienen esta calificación. Sin embargo, la calificación "Adults Only" (AO), en la que se hubiera tenido que incluir GTA: San Andreas si inicialmente lo hubieran lanzado con las escenas desbloqueadas, es una categoría que sólo obtienen los juegos con prolongadas escenas de violencia intensa, relaciones sexuales o desnudez. Estar en esta categoría, o sólo indica que haya un año de diferencia en el comprador (AO obliga a que el comprador sea 18 años o mayor), de hecho no es lo más importante: En realidad los videojuegos en esta categoría son castigados por la sociedad estadounidense y eso afecta notablemente al nivel de ventas. Es por ello que la acusación contra Rockstar se basa en que, queriendo evitar una bajada de las ventas por la inclusión en la categoría AO, ocultaron el contenido sexual a los ojos de la ESRB, pero no lo borraron, de tal manera que se podía acceder a él. Cuando los detractores del juego se enteraron de esto, consiguieron mediante la vía legal que Rockstar retirase del mercado sus ediciones aún no vendidas y las sustituyese por otras sin las escenas ocultas o con la calificación de "Adults Only". Para el resto de ediciones ya vendidas, Rockstar sacó un parche que evita la instalación del popular mod. Este problema no se dio en España debido a que la calificación PEGI fue desde el principio +18. Multijugador A pesar de no incluir un modo multijugador en el juego, un grupo de fans y jugadores del juego ha desarrollado un mod que contiene un Modo Multijugador, la cual lo llamaron San Andreas Multiplayer (llamado comunmente SA-MP, SA:MP o simplemente San Andreas MP). El mod consiste en una conexión cliente-servidor en la cual un jugador puede conectarse a un servidor que puede contener hasta 1000 jugadores simultáneos (solamente desde la última versión de SA-MP, la 0.3e). Los modos de juego varían según el servidor, existen modos como: Roleplay(RP o RPG) en el cual consiste simular la vida real, los Deathmatch (Todos contra todos), los Team Deathmatch (En equipos), los Freeroam en los cuales hay libertad de acción en el mapa, los Stunts para hacer acrobacias en vehículos, y muchos otros modos más. También existe otro mod multijugador más avanzado que SA-MP llamado Multi Theft Auto: San Andreas (comunmente llamado MTA o MTA:SA), actualmente está en pleno desarrollo y es Open Source en el cual todos pueden contribuir al desarrollo. Véase también * Serie Grand Theft Auto * Multi Theft Auto * San Andreas Multiplayer Referencias Enlaces externos * [http://www.rockstargames.com/sanandreas Sitio web oficial de GTA: San Andreas] (en inglés) * [http://www.meristation.com/v3/todosobre.php?pic=PS2&idj=5343 Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas] en Meristation (en español) * Categoría:Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas Categoría:Grand Theft Auto Categoría:Videojuegos para Windows Categoría:Videojuegos para Xbox Categoría:Videojuegos para Xbox 360 Categoría:Videojuegos para PlayStation 2 Categoría:Videojuegos de disparos en tercera persona Categoría:Videojuegos de 2002 Categoría:Videojuegos de crimen organizado Categoría:Videojuegos no lineales Categoría:Videojuegos de mundo abierto Categoría:Videojuegos para Mac ar:غراند ثفت أوتو: سان أندرياس ast:Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas bat-smg:Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas bg:Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas ca:Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas ceb:Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas chy:Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas cs:Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas da:Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas de:Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas el:Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas en:Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas eo:Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas et:Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas fa:اتومبیل‌دزدی بزرگ: سن آندریاس fi:Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas fr:Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas gl:Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas he:Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas hu:Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas hy:Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas id:Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas ilo:GTA SA is:Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas it:Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas ja:グランド・セフト・オート・サンアンドレアス ka:Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas ko:그랜드 세프트 오토: 산 안드레아스 lt:Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas lv:Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas Categoría:Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas Categoría:Grand Theft Auto Categoría:Videojuegos para Windows Categoría:Videojuegos para Xbox Categoría:Videojuegos para Xbox 360 Categoría:Videojuegos para PlayStation 2 Categoría:Videojuegos de disparos en tercera persona Categoría:Videojuegos de 2002 Categoría:Videojuegos de crimen organizado Categoría:Videojuegos no lineales Categoría:Videojuegos de mundo abierto Categoría:Videojuegos para Mac Categoría:Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas Categoría:Grand Theft Auto Categoría:Videojuegos para Windows Categoría:Videojuegos para Xbox Categoría:Videojuegos para Xbox 360 Categoría:Videojuegos para PlayStation 2 Categoría:Videojuegos de disparos en tercera persona Categoría:Videojuegos de 2002 Categoría:Videojuegos de crimen organizado Categoría:Videojuegos no lineales Categoría:Videojuegos de mundo abierto Categoría:Videojuegos para Mac Categoría:Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas Categoría:Grand Theft Auto Categoría:Videojuegos para Windows Categoría:Videojuegos para Xbox 360 Categoría:Videojuegos para PlayStation 2 Categoría:Videojuegos de disparos en tercera persona Categoría:Videojuegos de 2002 Categoría:Videojuegos de crimen organizado Categoría:Videojuegos no lineales Categoría:Videojuegos de mundo abierto Categoría:Videojuegos para Mac